Helping You
by Arisato Kana
Summary: A new transfer student came, and she knows something... Sorry for the bad grammar. I'm Indonesian.
1. Chapter 1

Arisato Minato was sleeping soundly today, so does the other members of S.E.E.S. They just have finished their training in Tartarus for today and Minato also had his Kendo practice for today. Not to mention the drowsiness he had.

Then, someone came. She unlocked the door and stared at him.

She has a pair of red eyes that looked sad. "I will prevent you from suffering this time... for sure." And then, she dissappeared.

Minato woke up and quickly got changed. He then realized a strand of reddish brown hair in his room. "Whose this?" he thought to himself.

"Good morning Minato-kun." The green haired girl greeted him when he went to the kitchen , wanting to make some packed lunch for himself.

Minato saw she was cooking in considerable amounts. He gulped and said "You make a lot of food... for who?"

Yamagishi Fuuka replied cheerfully, still focused on cooking "For all of you."

Minato's face went pale "You don't need to make for me. I'll make my own food. Thanks a lot anyway. "

Fuuka nodded in agreement, although she looks a little bit disappointed . Minato sighed with relief, at least his life was spared.

"Could you made some for me too Minato-kun?" someone asked him from behind. Takeba Yukari. Yukari looked into his eyes , asking for help so her life can be spared.

"Sure." he nodded.

"ME TOO!" Junpei jumps on Minato back.

"Fuuka has made luch for you! Aren't you happy?" Yukari smiled mischievously. Junpei shows both dissapointed and scared look on his face. Although she was improving, Fuuka cooking is still dangerous for their health.

"I made a lot so feel free to eat." Fuuka smiled.

Yukari looked at the clock and was surprised "It's this time already? I have morning practice!" she said as she took the lunch Minato made ."I'll go ahead!"

"I'll go too. My business in the kitchen is done anyway." Minato stood up and walked to take his bag.

"See you later in school." Fuuka said, waving her hand. "Yukari ran first, Minato chased after her, he told her to be careful due to yesterday rain.

"They make a couple right?" Junpei said as he grins his teeth.

"Yes! They both are popular and smart. Don't you think Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru senpai also match?"

Junpei looks think for a moment before saying "Yeah ... they've known a long time and they both are seniors."

"They are very compatible I think."

"And here I am stupid and do not have a girlfriend ..." Junpei complain. Fuuka could only smile.

"Should we go to school now?"

"Yeah, let's go"

As usual Minato sat listening music when Junpei slapped him from behind.

Minato looked at Junpei. "What?" he asked.

"I heard that were having a new transfer student!" he said excitedly. Minato was able to imagine what his friend thoughts of this.

"I suppose that transfer student is a girl?" he asked again. Junpei show victorious smile and then sat on his seat.

"What a lovely day~!" he said happily.

"... Pervert." said Yukari in a very harsh tone.

"Shut up Yuka-tan! This is the happiness men only can understand!" Junpei embraces Minato.

"Remove your hand ... ... disgusting ... "Minato comment sarcatically.

Yukari approached both of them "Did you see his face Junpei? He's not interested."

Junpei sighed "Come on! Be a little more passionate dude!"

Just then entered the the class. "Quiet!" she shouted. "I'm sure we all know that today there will be a new student. Please introduce yourself"

She has a beautiful pair of red eyes and brown hair tied up. She watched the entire class and finally looked at Minato. "My name is Arisato Minako. Nice to meet you." she said with a little smile.

"Arisato?" all of them were surprised.

"Are you siblings with him?" one of the students in class asked her , pointing to Minato. Minako shook her head slowly.

"It happens." she said shortly.

"Is that so? You can sit there Arisato." Toriumi said as she assign her to seat next to Yukari.

"Just call me Minako. So you can make a difference beetween us." she said with a smile. nodded his head.

"All right ... you guys open the book page sixty-nine!"

"Umm ... pleased to meet you my name Takeba Yukari." Yukari smiled at her.

"Yes." Minako said shortly without a smile . She take a glanced at Minato which is fast asleep while listening to music. _"__I__will__help__you!__"_ she thinks in her heart.

Minato awakened from sleep and seeing the transfer student was standing in front of him.

"May I speak to you?" she asked softly. Minato stood up from his seat and follows Minako out of the classroom.

Junpei who saw the incident called Yukari, "They went out together! Suspicious!" he said with a serious face.

Yukari sighs, "You always want to know other people's problems .."

"... So you're not interested?" he said, pulling Yukari's hand. "Let's follow them!" Yukari sighed. In fact she was also curious, but nevertheless it's people's privacy!

Fuuka view both Yukari and Junpei going out of the classroom. "Yukari-chan! Junpei-kun!" he said as he approached them both. "Where are you guys going?"

"Trailing Minato!" Junpei said, smiling mischievously.

"Huh?" Fuuka then glanced at Yukari. Yukari just sighed,

Minako brought Minato to the school roof. "So what?" Minato opened the conversation.

"Please stop ..." Minako said quietly.

"Stop doing what?" Minato asked, confused. Minako looked up and stared straight at Minato.

"... Do not force yourself ... " she said, looking down. "Do not try to bear it all alone ..."

"... What do you mean? "

"You pull that trigger ..." Minato flinched. _"__Trigger__...__don__'__t__tell__me__she's__talking__about__evoker?__ "_ he thought in his heart.

"I'm late ..." she said sadly.

"... Who are you?" Minato asked quietly. He felt a different aura at this red-eyed girl.

"Minako Arisato. Remember that name ..." she said as she left Minato alone. Minato stared after her.

"What are you talking about?" Junpei suddenly appeared in front of him.

"... Just small talk ... " he said quickly as he headed down stairs.

"Anybody have plans after school?" Fuuka ask suddenly. All of them shook their head.

"Let's go to Hagakure then!" Junpei hit Minato back slowly.

"... You are paying ... "

Four of them down the stairs together, laughing. Not realizing that a pair of red eyes watching them.

Top of Form

**Arisato Kana : "I am dead from writing... "**

**Minako: "Why are you using me and Minato surname?"**

**Arisato Kana : "...I loved it~! Well... do you love your role here?"**

**Minako : "I look mysterious! I love it!"**

**Arisato Kana : "But they will hate you for the moment later on."**

**Minako : "I hate it now..."**

**Na-chan : "Don't worry... do the disclaimers now."**

**Minako : "...Disclaimers: Arisato Kana does not own P3P/P3 or any characters in it. Satisfied?"**

**Arisato Kana : No! Do it while wearing a maid costume!**

**Minako : "...Messiah..." **

**Arisato Kana : "HEY! I REJECT VIOLENCE! Anyway please review! I really appreciate it! If you want to critic use good language! I need to run for now!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Minato was asleep at his desk when someone called him. "Arisato-kun."

Minato woke up and stared at the girl who called him. "What is it Minako-san?" he asked softly as he stretched his body.

"... Are you free after school?" she asked softly. Ensured there is no one who heard their conversation. Including Junpei who tried to eavesdrop.

Minato was silent for a moment. Today is the day for full moon battle, he had to left early and gathered strength.

"No. I have some kind of business." he said.

"... I hope you're not doing dangerous things." she said as she left Minato.

"What's her problem...?" he muttered softly. Junpei hitted his back.

"What are you talking about?" he said. "You two are suspicious you know?" he added.

Yukari step on Junpei foot with all her might. "Seriously! Why do you always want to know other people business?" Yukari looked at him in disgust.

Everyone is in the dorm meeting room. Fuuka has Lucia summoned and is using her to scanned for Shadows.

"Any luck, Fuuka?" Akihko leaned against wall.

Fuuka said quietly ."... Just a moment ... I found it! I sense a strong presence! It's located in Iwatodai ... inside a building on Shirakawa Boulevard. "she added.

Mitsuru sighed. "They've been finding The Lost in pairs lately ... Now I understand why ..."

Junpei grinned. "That's where all THOSE hotels are. That explains a lot! You've Heard about 'em, right Fuuka? Where people go to ... you know ... "

"You're such a dirty minded Junpei! I don't know about this ... Maybe I shouldn't go ..." Yukari said with worried face.

"You're just like a little kid, Yuka-tan ..." Junpei said, patting Yukari head.

Yukari blushed. "Wh-Whatever! Fine. Let's go. But this time, I want a piece of the action! So, who's gonna take the lead?"

Mitsuru pointed at Minato. "I don't see any reason to change leaders now. And Yamagishi, I want you to handle support during the operation."she said as she walked toward the door.

"Let's go!" Akihiko follow Mitsuru

"... Don't kill them ...!" Minato looked back. He thought he heard someone's voice,

"Minato-kun?" Fuuka voice awaken Minato from his daydream. "Is there something wrong?" she asked softly. Minato shook his head slowly.

"Let's go there now." he said, smiling a little.

'I sense a powerful Shadow on the 3rd floor! Please head there immediately! "Fuuka said after they arrived.

"All right. Fuuka-san How many enemies?" Minato asked as he ran to the third floor.

Yukari, Mitsuru and Akihiko follow behind him. Junpei left to accompany Fuuka. Just in case if there is a sudden enemy attack.

Fuuka paused before answering. "One, please be care ...What?" Fuuka suddenly shouted. Junpei looked at Fuuka in confusement. There is no shadow around them.

"What happen Fuuka?"! Yukari asked frantically.

"The existence of shadow disappear! This is impossible!" Fuuka said half-shouted.

Minato was stunned. He stopped running. "... Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure ..." she said weakly. "... Huh? There was people on the third floor!" Fuuka shouted.

"WHAT?" Mitsuru said. Could not hide her surprise.

Minato run again. "Let's go!"

A brown haired girl holding naginata in her left hand. Her haired was tied up and she wear Gekkoukan High uniform. In her right hand is a bottle from glass. Her red eyes look at the S.E.E.S coming with a cold stare.

"Minako-san?" Minato call her name. Minako give him a warmed smile.

"Good evening. Arisato-kun." She chuckled. "It's strange that I called my own name. May I call you Minato-san?"

"Who are you?" Mitsuru shout in anger.

"What's inside that bottle of yours?" Akihiko shout too.

Minako giggled. "Don't give me such many questions." she said . "I still have one more task." she said as she walked toward the large mirror in the room.

"Minako-san?" Yukari looked confused. Especially when Minako raised her naginata.

Minako broke the glass and they all suddenly lost consciousness. When they open their eyes, they all saw another shadow. Minako standing leasurely in front of the shadow.

Minako attach an familiar object to the members sees in her temple.

"E.. vo .. ker?" Mitsuru said with tone of disbelief.

Minako's body was englufed by a bright red light The large shadow slowly get into the bottle held by her right hand and vanished.

"Fuh .." Minako took a deep breath. "So? Have any questions?"

**Arisato Kana : "Hello! Thank you so much for reading this! I will be appreciate for reviews and constructive critics."**

**Minako : "I look really suspicious here..."**

**Arisato Kana : "It's fun right?"**

**Minako : : "Whatever... Disclaimers: Arisato Kana does not own P3P/P3 and P4 or any characters in it."**

**Arisato Kana : "Wow you are calm today!"**

**Minako : "It's tiresome to argued with stupid author."**

**Arisato Kana : "Whatever, anyway here is my reply for the reviews :**

**Geiney : Thank you very much! Sorry for my grammar though. I will be really glad if you continue reading my story.**

**Complexities : Yeah I know it... I'm really sorry about that. I'm an Indonesian. I will try my best to improve it! "**

**Minako : "Thank you for everyone who read, review or even add this to her/his favourite story. Even her grammar was really bad."**


End file.
